


Supernatural Angels x Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddly at first, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Grace Kink, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Sweet, Threesome, Wing Kink, loving, possible underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ton of loving with any and all angels from Supernatural (Even God) and just plain loving and kinky things that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 “You need to tell him,” Gabriel complained silently as he held back (Name)’s hair from getting in the way of her convulsions into the toilet.   
She growled, standing and reaching for her toothbrush, but was blocked by the taller male. “Please,” Gabriel stated quietly, staring at her with her (h\l) (h\c) hair and her bright (e\c) eyes. 

    (Name), now irritated, made her way out of the bathroom of the bunker and layed down on the giant bed, lacking the regular warmth. One hand was on her stomach as she closed her eyes to think.

  
   Currently, (f\n) Winchester (soon to be Novak) was three months pregnant with her fiancee’s, Castiel Novak the archangel, child. Being gone nearly two weeks with (Name)’s brothers, Dean and Sam, he had no idea of her current state.

  
Using the excuse she wasn’t feeling good, (Name) had been stuck with Gabriel as “protection” as they went on their mission. 

    Unfortunately, a week prior she had learned of her pregnancy. (Name) still remembered the conversation after Castiel had left with the brothers after a teary goodbye with lots of little kisses.   
  
**_Flashback_ **   
  
   “(Name)?” Gabriel peered from over the side of the couch. (Name) didn’t bother looking up from her book, knowing the archangel’s next few words would be nonsense.

  
   “What is it Gabriel?” (Name) casually flicked a piece of hair from her eyes. “I’m trying to read.” Truth be told, however, (Name) had read the first line of Princess’s Bride ten times already.

    She was too busy hoping Gabriel wouldn’t see the way her breath became unsteady and she began to tremble every time she thought about the test sitting folded under piles of clothing in her dresser with a red positive sign on it.

  
   “Are you alright?” Gabriel put a hand to her head and jerked his hand back like he had touched a white-hot flame. His face tinted crimson and his eyes darkened as he took a faltering step backwards.

  
   “(Name)!” Gabe yelled, a grin bursting across his face. “You’re pregnant!”

  
   “G-Gabe?” (Name) gasped as she realized the angel could sense the child inside of her.

    “Don’t tell Cas! Please, oh please!”

  
Gabe’s eyes widened in comprehension, and he slowly nodded.   
  
**_  
_ ** **_End Flashback_ **   
  
  
   A ringing alerted (Name) she had drifted off and dark fell upon the room. Gabriel hovered over her as she answered, feeling a blush creep across her face.

   “(Name)?” Castiel breathed into the phone from the other line. (Name) sighed, twisting a strand of (h\c) hair between slender (s\c) fingers.

  
   “Oh, Cas. It’s so good to hear from you. Are you alright?"

  
    “As from you. Yes, my love, we are all very much alright. In fact, we’re all on our way home now.”

  
    “Now? Castiel, that’s---that’s wonderful!” 

   (Name) jumped at the option. She would tell him when he got home tonight. Excitement burned down her body and a smile broke the surface of her face.

  
   “Yes, it is. I’ve missed you and---”

  
There was a sudden burst of loud music and a cracking voice screaming in an attempt to hit the high notes of Journey.

    “Oh my God. Seriously Dean? Cas is trying to talk to (Name)!” A voice yelled above the music. Sam.

  
    “No way! You’ve been talking to (Name) all this time?!” Dean cranked down the music and (Name) giggled.

  
There was a shout in response, a brief argument, and then Castiel sighed.

   “(Name) I have to go, but I love you.” Castiel hollered over the noise. (Name) smiled to herself, glancing at Gabe who stared at her knowingly. 

   “I love you, too. I’ll talk to you when you get home.”   
There were loud goodbyes yelled, a loud beep, and then finally silence filled the line. Looking up at Gabe’s face, she sighed and collapsed in exhaustion, murmuring a frail few words before drifting off again.

  
~TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE FAMILY BUSINESS~

  
   (Name) looked up at the clock, biting her nails just as the door opened at exactly noon. Sam walked in, yawning and stretching his arms high above his head. (Name) stared wide-eyed before scrambling up and running to him, wrapping her arms around her waist.

  
Sam chuckled, wrapping his arms.around the smaller girl. 

    She seemed so fragile as she tightly held him, but oh boy could the little thing fight. He realized she was drawing out the hug until Dean could get in so she could transfer to him. That’s what she had done when she hadn’t been allowed to hunt and they would come home after a long day or longer of hunting. He wondered why she seemed to think she couldn’t fight.

  
    The second Dean walked in she locked him into a hug and Dean lightly chuckled, hugging her. The boys were hardly in the bunker, and when she released them they went to go sit on the couch after a few affectionate murmurs.

  
    Then Castiel came in. Not through the door, but in a flutter of wings directly behind her. (Name) spun around and hugged Castiel tight, locking him into a death grip around his neck as she caught his lips in hers and began to run her tongue along his lips.

  
    “Oh (Name),” Castiel sighed happily as he held her. But there was something different about her, he thought peculiarly. He just couldn’t put a finger on it.

  
    “(Name),” Gabe broke into their moment of intimacy to give her a stoney look to which she flushed. “I know!” She snapped. “Cool it.”

  
Name pulled Castiel into the living room, pushing him between Dean and Sam who were just as confused as poor Castiel. 

    “As you all know, me and Cas are getting married.” (Name) announced, an uncharacteristic blush coating her face as she continued. “And we have had---um, done  _ ‘it’ _ .” There was a silence and Dean and Sam snickered.

  
    “Get to the point.” Dean snapped. (Name) flushed even more. “Don’t rush her, Winchester, you’re lucky she’s even talking.” Gabe barked. Dean scowled but listened.

  
    “I can’t hunt with you guys for a while, in upcoming weeks.” (Name) said with a sad look in her eyes.     

    “What, why?!” (Name)’s brothers yelled in unison. (Name) pushed back strands of (h\c) hair and bit her lip as she toyed with her plaid flannels buttons.   
  
“. . .”   
  
“. . .”   
  
“I’m pregnant.”   
  
“. . . **”**   
  
“. . .”

  
There was an eerie silence and then Cas raised his hand. (Name) blinked.

     “Uh, yeah?”

  
    “Is it--is it mine?”

  
There was another silence, broken by Gabriel who laughed hysterically. 

    “No, Cas,” (Name) said with an eye roll “It’s the pizza man's.” Dean and Sam both started to laugh awkwardly and (Name) leaned in to kiss her fiance, more confused than before.

  
    “Yes, silly. Of course the baby’s yours.” (Name) kissed Castiel gently, smiling into his contented kiss as it softened her own lips.

  
    “I’m having a baby,” Castiel murmured to himself, before his electric blue eyes lit up in happiness and realization.

    “We’re having a baby!” Cas whisper-yelled, standing up and twirling around his wonderful future wife and his unborn child.

  
    “No one is fucking noticing the fact (Name) is three months pregnant and these two idiots are the uncles,” Gabriel said with a sigh. A grin broke over all three of the Winchester’s faces.

  
“We’re having a baby,” Castiel whispered again.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

   “The devil is cruel, deceptive, and manipulative,” your religious professor droned on as you sat boredly in the back of your class, nonchalant about the class. If only they all knew you were in a relationship with Lucifer. It really pissed you off when they said “Devil” and “Satan,” he has a name after all.

  
    “He is a hideous being---” Have you even seen Lucifer? He was God’s favorite, the most beautiful. You thought about your boyfriend with his blond-haired vessel and strike-me-down bright blue eyes. 

Your phone let out a low beep and slowly you pulled it out, thinking that the man wouldn’t see, being so far back. ℓυ¢ι ∂єαяєѕт flashed across your screen and a slow smile pulled up onto your face as you read the message.   
  
**How’s bible study, doll?**   
  
    A small smile fell across your face again, a bit brighter.   
  
**Horrible. I can’t believe I’m taking this class. My parents are ridiculous. I, apparently, have a one-way ticket to hell.**   
  
   There was an immediate answer.   
  
**Of course, darling, how else would I see you after you die?**

  
   You laughed a little louder than intended, because the teacher sent you a glare and began walking up the steps towards you and snatched your phone away. You groaned and flushed as he read the messages out loud. 

The class snickered and you knowingly slammed your head against the desk, your friends stared over at you disappointedly.

  
    “Is this a joke to you?!” He yelled, getting close and clutching his fists together. You looked up from your arms and gave a small smile.

  
    “No, my boyfriend isn’t a joke.” You replied sarcastically. “He’s Lucifer.”

  
    “Satan is in you, child!”

  
    “He was in me.” You winked suggestively.

  
    The man’s fists turned white and he raised them at you, making you brace yourself for impact. There was the flutter of wings, and a loud crunch, followed by a muffled scream. 

Slowly, you opened your eyes to see the muscled back of a man in a tight white breezer, a tie loose around his neck and a pair of black slacks with his hand enveloping another’s as he turned it in a grotesque angle.

  
    Everybody was silent before screaming and fussing around, trying to leave the locked doors.

You smiled up at Lucifer as your professor crumbled to the ground, clutching his fist. “W-Who the hell are you?!” He yelled. Lucifer shrugged, 

helping you up and wrapping an arm around your shoulders, pressing a kiss to your head.

  
    “Lucifer, of course. Or Luci, as (Y\n) calls me. I was getting dressed and (Y\n) never messaged me back. Then I came to check on her and---” he glared at the professor. “And you were going to hurt her for talking to me.” Lucifer pouted, ignoring the screams.

    “Luci, can we go now?” You inquired, shooting the professor a glare. “I’m bored just standing here.”

  
     Lucifer smiled at you and wrapped around your waist, pulling you down the steps and opening a door. Before you two could go, Lucifer stopped and smiled at everyone, who fell into silence at the beautiful man’s smile.

  
    “Call this what you will, but if anyone ever speaks, acts, or even looks at (Y\n) wrong, I want to know and I want you to stand up for her. Or else you’ll have me to deal with.”

  
    He smiled, snapping his fingers, and the professor was on his feet, recovered. “Have a nice day,” Luci said with a smile.

  
    You walked out the door, smiling as Lucifer took his warmer hand in yours. “Luci?”   
     You asked as you swung your arms. He stared down at you with a small, peaceful smile as he winked, and you found yourself in a park.

  
    “Can we pretty please get ice cream?” You grinned as he shook his head.

  
     “It’s in the negatives today.” He laughed as you pulled him down by his tie, lying your lips on his.

   “Please?”

  
    He smiled and rubbed his nose against yours affectionately.

  
    “You’re my weakness, (Y\n).”

  
     “You know you love me.”


	3. Satisfy me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gadreel (they have yet to discover, so I call him Ezekiel) finds reader while taking a shower. He senses her longing for Sam and fulfills it.

    “Dean,” you gave the hunter a stern look and slowly shook your head. “Why would you do that?”

    Dean had just explained to you that he had allowed Ezekiel to possess Sam in an attempt to save him. A trick. A deception. A lie.

    “I didn’t have a choice, (Y\n)!” He protested. You slowly shook your head. “Dean Winchester, if I could only take away one thing from my life with you: it’s that you  _ always  _ have a choice!”

    “Not this time,” Dean answered with a gentle shake of his head. “Sammy was gonna go with Death.”

    You refused to believe it. Sam would never leave you so easily. He must’ve been distraut.

    “Believe me, (Y\n).” Dean said with a sigh. “Please?” You slowly nodded, embracing the Winchester. “Okay, Dean. Okay. It’s okay.” Dean gripped the back of your shirt as he clutched your back. At that moment Sam---uh, Ezekiel, walked in.

    You stared at him from over Dean’s back as he frowned at you, a look of distaste coming over Zeke’s face as he turned away.

   Pulling away from Dean, you looked at him with a small smile. “I’m gonna go take a shower. You go talk to angel boys and your brother.” 

   Pushing yourself away, you spun around and made way for the shower. Your clothes fell against the floor as you began walking towards it, the sounds falling against your ears as you walked down the steps towards the shower rooms. Slipping your jeans off, then your layers before removing your undergarments. 

    A gentle moan escaped your lips as the cold air hit your naked body, making goosebumps slide against your skin and your nipples slowly hardening, the feeling stirring something inside your core as you turned the knob to release water unto yourself and the shower floor.

    The heat hit your body at once, burning and biting into your back as steam rose up and water fell down onto your body, cascading droplets across every curve and edge you had to offer, chasing away the cold of your body.

    A dirty feeling creased at the back off your mind as your fingers messaged shampoo into your hair, and you felt yourself moaning as you tugged at the hair roots against your skull, the other hand snaking down your body to feel at your soaked entrance, teasing the folds.

    “Oh, Sammy,” You whispered, biting your lips and kneading your palm against your vagina slightly agressively.

    “(Y\n)?”

    A scream left your lips as you rushed to cover yourself with your hands, soap falling into your eyes as you met Sam’s eyes that stared at you, burning brightly.

   “S-Sam, goddamn it get out!” You shrieked. 

    Sam tilted his head to the side, and that’s when it dawned on you. That was a totally angel move.  _ “Ezekiel!”  _ You hissed through your squinted eyes, grabbing a soft blue towel and wrapping it around your body, causing it to become more soaked than your unfinished entrance.

    “(Y\n), I sensed your longing for Sam.” He said. Then stared at your crimson face for a moment. “You do know that I helped my Father create many of his children, correct? You are not hiding anything I have not already seen.” 

    It was so strange hearing such a voice from Sam’s lips. Seeing his eyes so filled with some unplaceable, un-Sam-like emotion.

    “I know very well humans have certain . . . Needs.” Ezekiel gave you a cheeky smile, one Sam had given you multiple times. But it was different now.

    “I could fulfill them for you if you would like.” He stated quietly. It was so--- _ wrong  _ to find the thought appealing. It was still, after all, Sam’s body. But it just meant you wanted Ezekiel, right?  _ But what about Dean . . . ? _

__ Almost as if hearing your thoughts, the angel smirked. “Dean Winchester is fast asleep, little one.” Ezekiel turned from you as you slowly nodded your consent, taking off the shirt at snail speed, then reaching for the jeans. 

   He waved his finger at you stared with wide eyes. “Turn,” he ordered, and you felt a heat swell between your thighs at the demanding word. 

   There was the snap elastic, and you fidgeted nervously as you felt large, bruising, hands grip your hips. 

   “Drop the towel, (Y\n).” 

    You did as he ordered, the towel falling into his hand as he threw it from the shower.

    The water had not faltered from the heat, and you moaned as Ezekiel’s hands trailed from your hips to your breasts, cupping them and thumbing your nipples pleasurably. His mouth slid against your shoulder skin, wet and slick from the water and his saliva as he led sloppy kisses against your shoulders and up your neck, leaving marks in their wake.

    He suddenly moved his arms to spin you around so you could see his face.

    Sam’s face was dark, eyes practically black, and his middle chest pressed against your breasts tightly, almost painfully. 

    His lips found yours, hard and desperate as his mouth pressed against yours, sucking and nipping at your lips and tongue. You moaned into the kiss, getting high on Sam’s scent combined with the angel’s stronger one.

    “Oh, please, fuck me!” Fell from your lips as his fingers ran along your ass. He only chuckled into your mouth. “Who am I to deny a woman her needs?” He whispered hoarself against your ear. His tongue trailed across your jaw, his hand entwining into your hair and yanking so your head moved back. His hand slowly fell away as he lost his grip to suckle and fondle a breast before moving downwards to place kisses and love biteson every part of you.

    “Oh, please, yes.” You moaned as he finally got on his knees. You ran your hands through his wet hair, your head jerking upwards as his tongue slid across your thighs.He eased his long tongue against your slicked centre, his canines nipping your lips slightly. 

   He raised one leg over his shoulder, backing you against the shower wall before raising the other onto him. You gripped his head tighter as he raised off his knees and you would have laughed had it not been the tongue running across your sensitive clit and the load moans that fell from your bruised lips.

_    “Nanaeel ol hoath oi loagaeth?” _ He purred against your clit, and the Enochian had you falling off of the edge as you spilt your juices into his awaiting mouth, screaming his name. He moaned, taking in your taste before lowering your thighs off of his shoulders and around his waist. “I want you,” Ezekiel said huskily into your ear.

    “I need you,” You moaned in response as his lips found yours passionately, his fingers pulling at your hair and bringing a satisfying feeling to your body. 

    “I am going to fuck you,” he whispered as his hardened cock alligned himself with your soaking and dripping pussy.

    You nibbled on your lip as his cock slid into you and stretched your insides. Ezekiel waited before moving, each thrust hitting your g-spot as you tried to muffle your own moans.

   “Do not do that. Let me hear those beauitful sounds.” He purred, and you moaned loudly, nibbling his neck and jaw as he only continued to pound you.  

    The heat began to build again, this time between you both, and you came, the climax sending Ezekiel into one of his own as his own cum flooded into you.

    You would have fallen, legs to weak, had it not been for him. As he pulled you against him with one arm, he snapped with the other, He lay you both down against your bed, the shower done with, as you hugged his chest and trailed patterns along his chest. 

    He began to whisper sweet nothings to you as you allowed him to kiss your neck and jaw. The only few words you caught were the distinguishable  _ “In. In.”  _ from his thickly accented Enochian voice.

    Then you fell into a rather content slumber, not knowing that in the future you would have more moments of this with the angel “Ezekiel”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's bad!!! I wrote this at 5 am I haven't slept yet hahaha

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this is my story and can also be found on Quotev under "SPN One Shots" with more chapters!


End file.
